If anyone asked- Derek did it
by ThatLazyThief
Summary: Something is wrong with Isaac and Derek doesn't know how to handle it. Irritatingly enough- Peter does. Or Isaac gets sick, Derek tries and Peter is surprisingly being nice.


**A/N:** This can be set anywhere after/during Season 2 and no spoilers for Season 3, 4 or 5.

 *****TW*****

Derek's heavy footfalls echoed off the walls of his loft has he strode purposefully towards one of the few pieces of furniture he owned, or more specifically to the three-seater couch where an orange lump has been residing since late last night. Said lump was going to be late for school if it didn't get its ass up in the next 10 minutes.

"Isaac!" Derek barked, trying to rouse his beta and growled when there wasn't even so much as a twitch from the lump. The kid had gone out last night with Allison much to Derek's annoyance, who didn't want his beta anywhere near her or her family of hunters (even if they sort of have an agreement with Chris Argent) he still didn't trust them. He hadn't quite forgiven them for abducting two of his betas and beating on skinny defenceless _human_ Stiles. Isaac, knowing his alpha's disapproval, had still gone off to spend most of the night at Allison's and crashed on the couch, as soon as he got back, not even bothering to walk all the way to his own bedroom.

"Isaac!" Derek tried again and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when all he got was the lump curling up further into a ball. He bent down grabbing the edge of the orange blanket and in one swift movement yanked it off the lankey youth. Derek wrinkled his nose at the odd smell coming from his beta that...was not normal. Said beta sprang up in a sitting position glaring at him with tired blue eyes before he buried his face in his hands with a grimace, pulling his long legs towards his chest. Derek frowned "What's with you?" He asked, confusion lacing his words.

"Oh come now dear nephew," Peter's voice rang out from behind him, where he was leaning against one of the pillars with his arms crossed in front of his chest "Even you should be able to tell when someone is ill." Derek turned to his uncle, his face set in the way that earned him his 'sourwolf' nickname

"Werewolves don't _get_ sick" he said firmly, but Peter could see the uncertainty in his nephews blue eyes as the teen on the couch made a pathetic attempt at trying to hold back a coughing fit. Derek had always been brave and courageous ever since he was a kid, which is all good qualities of a leader, but ultimately he wasn't supposed to be a leader- rather he was forced to become one when the Hale House went up in flames and killed his family leaving his psychotic uncle as the only living relative left. Who he had no choice but to kill in the end...not that he actually stayed dead. Still, Derek was new to being an alpha and didn't always know what he was doing (not that he'd ever admit that) but he was trying his best. A sick werewolf teen though...he had no idea of how to handle that.

" _Are_ you sick...?" Derek asked turning to Isaac, hoping his voice didn't sound as uncertain as he felt but by the amused snort from behind him it probably did. Isaac laid is arms across his knees and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. "Obviously" he muttered, his voice muffled by the material of his long-sleeved shirt. Derek sighed and frowned down at his beta curled up on the couch "How?". Isaac picked up his head and shot him a very annoyed glare.

"Honestly Derek!" Derek turned to see that he was getting a similar glare from Peter. Peter walked past the insulted alpha and kneeled down in front of Isaac "You have no idea of how to take care of a sick child. Lucky for you I dealt enough with your sick human cousins when they stayed with us at the house and Laura conveniently went missing." This time tired blue eyes turned to Peter and gave him an annoyed glare "I'm not a child" Isaac protested weakly his voice hoarse and barely audible in the open space of the loft. Peter rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to check for a fever, but stopped and glared annoyed at Isaac when he flinched back from his hand. The teen didn't much like Peter or trust him, he wasn't there when Peter first died, but he's heard and seen enough of the older werewolf's actions to be weary of him.

"You are acting enough like one" Peter snapped. Derek wanted to move forward to intervene but didn't take much more than one step. He wasn't sure what to do with someone who was sick, human or werewolf, but his uncle looked like he knew what he was doing as he placed his hand on Isaac's forehead to check the teen's temperature. With a scowl Derek realised that Peter always somehow knew what to do.

Peter went through the motions of checking Isaac's temperature and whatever else you do to check if someone was sick, The occasional question from Peter and mumbled response from Isaac being the only sound coming from within the loft. Peter stepped back and observed the teen's miserable form from where he sat on the couch, his face hid in the crook of his elbow again. Peter sighed "Well you're right. Werewolves don't get sick-" At those words Derek's head snapped up to stare at his uncle, his blue eyes betraying the concern he was feeling "-so lil' pup, want to inform us where you have been sticking your nose into?" Peter finished staring pointedly at Isaac and ignoring his nephew. Isaac ignored the 'pup' comment, stretching his legs out and laying his head back on the backrest

"Well lacrosse started up again and coach had us training outside for hours even though it was raining Nexus and Werewolves-" Derek cracked a small smile at the change of wording "-and last week I had an ugly feather-like creature hunting for my ass, but that was resolved quickly, so...normal teenager stuff I guess" Isaac answered his voice hoarse and scratchy from coughing all night. He started feeling kind of sick after the insident that happened at Allison's house and the more time that passed the worse he started to feel. Later when he finally made it home he was too tired and nauceous to walk all the way to his room and collapsed on the couch as soon as he stumbled inside. He frowned, he had no idea where the orange blanket came from though.

"When did you start to feel sick?" Derek asked sitting down, on the couch next to his beta. Isaac puffed up his cheeks, blowing air out through his lips, bad idea. He sat hunched over forward, waiting for the coughing fit to subside. He sat back in his previous position with a grimace and answered Derek's question "At Allison's"

Derek frowned at the answer giving the boy a disapproving look before continuing with his questions "Did something happen at her house or prior to it?". Isaac rolled his head to the side and glared weakly at Derek. He sniffled and pointedly didn't answer the question just rolled his head back, staring at the roof with his mouth hanging slightly open. Peter snorted at his nephews irritation at the younger werewolf's lack of answers. He straightened up from his leaning position against the pillar and made his way to the kitchen, disappearing around the corner.

"Isaac..." Derek growled, giving Isaac a hard stare, "Tell me what happened yesterday".

Isaac squirmed around nervously staring down at his fiddling fingers. He muttered something so low that even with Derek's werewolf hearing he could barely make out what he said, but his eyes flashed dangerously when he did hear the faint whisper "...it was an accident..."

" _ **What was**_ " Derek growled in a voice that made Isaac flinch slightly and duck his head down not meeting the Alpha's eyes. Derek knew he couldn't trust the Argent's even though they helped his pack out sometimes, once a hunter- always a hunter. Derek's blue eyes roamed over the form of his beta looking for any outward signs of an injury, but couldn't find any. Then again, the boy was wearing jeans with a long-sleeved shirt and sweater that Derek couldn't remember seeing his Beta ever wear before. He took in the slightly flushed face and slumped figure of Isaac that screamed exhaustion and discomfort. His eyes were bloodshot and slightly glazed with a dark tint forming underneath them and his nose was red and stuffy, making him sniffle every few seconds. Derek's eyes softened in concern and sympathy "Isaac.." Derek tried again, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "I can't help you if I don't know what happened".

Isaac's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the soft tone of the Alpha's voice, before answering "Allison and I were on the couch...uhh...making out-" he blushed at admitting this and Peter's exclamation of "You dog" as he came back from the kitchen holding a glass of water only made it worse. Peter held out the glass of water to Isaac who stared at it blankly, as Derek raised a questioning eyebrow at Peter's uncharacteristic act of kindness. Peter rolled his eyes as Isaac reached out and took the glass taking a sip, and crossed his arms in front of him "Oh don't look at me like that, the pup's voice was starting to grate on my ears". Derek smirked at his Uncle's defensive remark and turned his attention back to Isaac, waiting for him to finish drinking the water.

Isaac's voice sounded a little less hoarse as he sat the now empty glass down on the floor and continued with his story, "Well uhm, her couch was kind of small and we ended up rolling off-" Isaac ignored Peter's snort "-and I hit this weird box that was on the table with my elbow knocking it off with us. The box exploded open when it hit the floor spraying this weird powder everywhere. Mister Argent had come rushing in when he heard the noise. He yanked me up and out of the room before I even realised what had happened. He told me to take off my clothes and get in the shower now. He had sounded slightly panicked and his heart was beating faster than normal so I didn't question it and just did as I was told. Mister Argent eplained that, after I took a shower and he gave me clean clothes to wear, I had knocked over a box filled with a powder-based poison for werewolves. He checked me over and said that luckily I didn't inhale enough of it to be deadly, but that I was going to feel a bit sick for a while."

Derek's eyes flashed and tightened protectively on Isaac's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me this last night?" He asked trying not to let his annoyance, at Chris for keeping such dangerous objects laying around the house when he knew Isaac spends most of his afternoons there, to show through his voice. Well at least he doesn't have to go hunter hunting tonight. Isaac fiddled with the orange blanket underneath him as he answered Derek's question "You were asleep and I knew you'd be mad that I had gone to Allison's house even though you told me not to."

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They seriously needed to work on their communication skills. He looked up as he felt Isaac squirm under his tightened grip on the boy's shoulder. Isaac's eyes would flick to him before flicking back to the frayed edge of the orange blanket where his fingers were tugging on it. Handling these sort of situations was, yet again, not one of Derek's strong suites, but as he opened his mouth to say _something_ he was surprised when _Peter_ was the first one to speak

"You really are an ignorant little pup aren't you?" Peter said narrowing his eyes at the young beta. Isaac glared and opened his mouth, but Peter cut in before he could say anything "Because clearly you don't understand what the word "Pack" means. When something happens, you tell your Alpha and if you think Derek is being his sourwolf self and too scared to tell him, you come tell me." Peter ignored the wide eyed looked the pathetically sick teen was giving him or the way Derek's eyebrows were slowly disappearing into his hairline "You might not trust me or particularly like me, but I know the strength a pack provides and a pack can't be at full strength if one of them is sick or injured or _dead."_ Peter fixed a withering glare at Isaac "All because they were too scared or-" Peter turned the glare on his nehphew "-too proud to ask for help." Both younger werewolves refused to meet his eyes and Peter smirked. Derek might be the Alpha but Peter would still be his uncle with more experience and knowledge of how to control and take care of a pack.

Derek cleared his throat and stood up from the couch "Yes well get some rest Isaac. You're already late, no use in getting up and ready for school now. I'll go see if Deaton has anything that will help." With that the Alpha was gone, leaving Isaac and Peter alone in the loft. Peter picked up the glass and made his way back to the kitchen and Isaac laid back down on the couch, curling up against the nausea in his stomach. Within seconds he was back asleep, the only sound being the occasional cough and sniffle from Isaac as he slept. Peter came back in a few minutes later, leaving a glass of ice water and a box of tissues on the table next to Isaac's head. He can't have the boy smearing snot all over the place, afterall, he lived here too. Peter sighed exasperatly as he saw the teen shiver slightly while he slept. Wrestling the orange blanket out from the slightly snoring teen, Peter threw it over Isaac.

If anyone asked...Derek did it.

 *****TW*****

 **A/N:** Hope ya'll enjoyed that. At first the fic was suppose to go a completely different direction, but as I was typing other things kept popping in my head and well this happened.

Anyway **cantdrownmydemons22** read and spell checked this so if there are any mistakes...blame that author. Its their job to clean up my mistakes. If you have no idea of what to read next click on their profile- pretty good fics there that'll entertain you for a while.


End file.
